Arata Kangatari Oneshots
by LunaLupus16
Summary: Short snippets on the Arata Kangatari characters. Read how the Arata the Legend characters, OCs, and you interact in stories of love, angst, or humor.
1. Chapter 1

Protective Love: Arata x OC

" Arata, hurry!" the girl tugged on his arm, leading the black haired boy through the shrubbery. The capital was in a panic after the disastrous news spread that their beloved princess was assassinated by the fake girl, Arata

"Salome, stop! Stop this!" He tugged his hand free from her protective grasp. They were out of breath from the heavy chase. When Salome became worried about Arata before the ceremony, she had snuck beneath the throne room and witnessed the murder herself. And when Arata fell from the platform, she immediately jumped in after him. Since then, Salome had led Arata through town and towards Kando Forest.

"Salome, go back to your family," Arata said. He could not believe he was dragging her into danger with him.

"Never. Arata, you and I have been friends forever," she stated," and if you're in trouble, I won't let you go through it alone."

Arata groaned in frustration," Yeah, I would, too. But now, Lord Kannagi, one of the six **weather **sho who controls **fire**, will be trying to kill you and me."

"He doesn't scare me."

"Well, he scares me, Salome, a lot."

"That's why I'm coming with you. So that you don't have to face him alone," she gripped his hand guiding him to a small overhang of think vines.

"It's not just that," he blushed," If something happened to you, I'm not sure if I…if I could-"

A sweet silence ensued as Arata froze under Salome's lips. Warm, delicate lips that Arata was surprised to find he enjoyed. Salome pulled away determination set into her eyes.

"Arata, whatever happens we'll get through it," she squeezed his hand, " together."

As she uttered those words the vines around them began balling up closing them in before a flash of light appeared shining like a beacon for all of Awakuni to see. When it vanished, they were gone.

.

.

Author Notes: I noticed there were not a lot of Arata the Legend, or Arata Kangatari, fanfics so I decided to jump start my brain, and write some short oneshots while I try to finish At the Waterpark. They will not be long unless I decide that I want to heavily dedicate myself to it. But right now, my studies take priority. Enjoy these snippets.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankful: Akachi x OC

Disclaimer: Whatever is Yuu Watase's stays Yuu Watase's. All OCs are mine. Any plot that is not from the Arata Kangatari storyline is mine.

Usually the fields were cooler in the summer because the master would supply a shelter to create shade over the fields. But, today, it was especially humid. Sweat soaked through the ragged clothes and stuck to the slaves' skin. One such slave was Unama. Her hair was separated into two long silver pigtails that reached her shoulderblades. Her skin was tanned by the sun and toned by her fieldwork. Across from her was Akachi's field, and next to her was Emisu's field. But today, something was different.

"Emisu!" She called as she noticed the girl happily plow the field. Emisu turned to see Unama running from a rabbit. The girl was terrified by rabbits.

"Ah, hold on Unama," Emisu told the girl as Unama raced around the pillar holding up the shady shelter. "Akachi!"

Akachi who noticed Unama's situation, looked over at Emisu. "Yes, Emisu? What is it?"

"Unama's in trouble again," Emisu cried in distress.

Akachi grunted, "I see." Emisu noticed that he did not move.

"Aren't you going to help her?"

"No."

Emisu gasped," B-But why?! She needs help. You just can't sit there and-"

"Emisu!" Akachi said sternly," We cannot move outside the circle. You already know this."

"But Akachi-"

"I guess, Unama has to get over her fear someday. Why not today?" Akachi turned back to his work, turning away from the hilarious scene of Unama trying to climb up to the top of the shelter but instead getting stuck half way up the pillar.

"Waaaaah!" Explosive tears sprang from her eyes, snot dripped from her nose as she began wailing for someone to save her from the most adorable rabbit Emisu had ever seen. By now the other slaves in the field stopped their work from the commotion to watch the poor girl cry in fear.

A plow hurled toward the rabbit but clearly missed it. Emisu groaned in frustration.

"Oh, come on! Somebody help me save Unama!" Emisu said before picking her hoe and hurled that, too. It was closer to the rabbit. The rabbit just glanced at it before resuming to scratch at the pillar.

Other people began joining in, tossing their tools to Emisu to aim at the rabbit; Although, the rabbit was never deterred. The whole time, Akachi watched amused as the whole situation began getting out of hand.

"This is the last one, let's make this count," Emisu threw the last tool at the rabbit hitting the stone pillar. This effectively scared the poor thing away but then…

Crack…CRACK,CRACK-

The pillar began to collapse as the force of the tools hitting made it collapse. Unama immediately stopped crying and screamed in fear.

"S-somebody, Please!" Akachi finally panicked and began to run towards the edge of his field. He had no idea what he was going to do but he had to try. Then, the pillar began to fall.

"Unama!" Akachi reached the perimeter as Unama fell from the perimeter.

The rest of the slaves gasped as the debris settled.

"Akachi! Unama!" Emisu called.

Emerging from the dust, were two figures. Emisu gasped, happy unshed tears glittered in her eyes. She began to run.

"You're okay!" She hugged them both, before realizing something. "Hey, were outside the chakra circle."

"I'm just glad I made it in time." Kannagi sighed beside Emisu. Surprised she jumped up.

"Kannagi," Emisu hugged him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. "

"So," Akachi asked," Why are we released?"

"Oh, well, I thought that there was enough excitement for today, and I thought you guys could use a break," Kannagi shrugged.

"That's great, oh, Kannagi, I want to show you some flowers that sprouted on my field," Emisu began to pull Kannagi away.

"Okay Emisu, uh, bye Akachi, I'm thankful for your help."

Akachi watched Kannagi get pulled away. Unama was dizzy with fear.

"It happened so fast, that ugly thing pounced on me and then it began tearing at my limbs and before I knew it, tools came hailing from the sky and-"

"I am thankful," Akachi stated bluntly. Unama stopped and glanced at him, her pink eyes staring at him.

"For what?"

"For you," Akachi leaned his forehead against hers before kissing her cheek. Unama flushed, bright pink.

"Aww, I'm thankful to," Unama said.

"For what?" Akachi repeated her last statement

She tapped her chin thinking, not even looking at Akachi's approaching face," Hmm, I'm thankful for-" his lips nearly touched hers.

"Berries." His face halted in shock, and pulled back a little.

"Berries?"

She nodded ,"Yeah, if it weren't for them, then I wouldn't have met you," Akachi blushed and began to lean forward again but then-

"And I wouldn't have met Emisu, or Lord Kannagi, or the Master, or that evil rabbit," Akachi glanced at her in exasperation.

"What's wrong Akachi?" she asked.

He blinked before looking away, "Nothing."

On Emisu's field, Kannagi and Emisu watched the pair.

"Aw man! She's so dense it's sick," Emisu cried out.

"Not to mention Akachi can't express his emotions well anyway," Kannagi sighed as Akachi gripped Unama's cheeks and pulled on them.

"Akachi!" Unama squirmed as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Author Notes: This is a thanksgiving day special. Akachi is a cool character who only becomes more guarded when Emisu's death passes, if that's a spoiler then I am sorry. Happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
